<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stealing a book from the library by SpaceShatters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149990">Stealing a book from the library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters'>SpaceShatters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Canon-Typical Behavior, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, First Kiss, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kind of heavy kissing, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders mentioned but he isn't in here, Mostly Fluff, Remus likes breaking the rules, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes Logan up at an ungodly hour to go with him to the restricted section of the library, chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stealing a book from the library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Remus is in this, so that's a warning XD<br/>Started writing this, broke my finger in the middle, finished this off with one hand so ye, fun.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan has no idea as to how exactly he's managed to get himself in this mess, it's well past midnight and he knows that they can get in trouble if any of the professors catch them.</p><p>This is, by far, the stupidest thing he has done in all of his six years at this school.</p><p>"Remus this is ridiculous." he whispers furiously, the wand in his hand emitting a dim light, just enough for them to not bump into anything in the dark.</p><p>To put the long story short, only a few minutes ago, Remus had woken him up and annoyed him into going to the library with him. Practically dragged him out of the boy rooms in the Ravenclaw tower when Logan had groaned out a "Fine."</p><p>Oh, excuse him, the Restricted Section of the library.</p><p>"Oh hush, worry-wart, we won't get caught." Remus announces far too loudly for Logan's taste when sneaking out somewhere.</p><p>He moves to try and shut him up somehow  but they finally reach the library, or more specifically, it's restricted section.</p><p>"Alohomora." Remus says, sticking his wand out of his partially torn pocket. The door opens with a slow creak.</p><p>They pause, listening out for any at all professors that may be walking the halls.<br/>
Upon hearing nothing, Remus grins and slips in, Logan following in after him quieter and slower.</p><p>"Remus what are you even looking for in here?" he asls, watching as Remus searches through the books on the shelves, taking his damn time too. </p><p>"A book!"</p><p>Logan gives him a look, exasperated</p><p>"Obviously a book- what book?" he asks once more</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Logan finds himself wanting to throw a book at Remus.</p><p>"Why do you even need a book from this section? Can't you just find one in here with a note from one the professor and not at-" he glances at the clock on the wall "One-o'six in the morning?"</p><p>"Aw c'mon Lo-Lo, do you really think I'd ever want to do something with a professors permission?"</p><p>Logan sighs with a small shake of the head to himself, no, Remus would do the stupid thing first, then ask a professor.</p><p>"Well what about me, why am I here?" he questions "You could have easily come here without me."</p><p>Remus huffs and though Logan can't see his face, he can tell the latter rolls his eyes<br/>
"Sheesh, didn't know you were holding an interview." he mutters glancing breifly to Logan.</p><p>"You know I'm not, " Logan says "but you're not answering my question." </p><p>"You would've woken up with how light of a sleeper you are, questioned where I was going and you wouldn't have let me go alone, nerd, that's why."</p><p>Logan scoffs, even though Remus is not long with that, he can't help but think that that's not the only reason and not the main.</p><p>A few minutes pass, Logan sitting himself down at one of the tables there, watching the entrance anxiously ever few seconds asRemus not so quietly rumagges through the books.</p><p>Then finally, there's a book slammed down on the table making Logan jolt ever so slightly. He squints, adjusting the glasses on his nose, and reads the cover.</p><p>
  <strong>'A guide to feindish creatures'</strong>
</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me, " he says, looking back up to Remus</p><p>"Nope!" Remus responds, popping the 'p' for reasons Logan does not know, he's Remus so he supposes that's a reason.</p><p>"Remus, " Logan begins and judging by the pause in Remus' actions, he can tell he messed up "you could have gotten this from the normal section at a normal time, why the <em>bloody</em> hell would you wake me up in the middle of the night to steal a book?"</p><p>Remus' lips part to answer but Logan halts him, putting his finger up and effectively silencing him.</p><p>"No- no, I'm going back to the dormatories before you get any more ridiculous ideas, I'll meet you there."</p><p>With that said, he turns around and begins walking to the entrance, he can practically hear Patton's scolding tone if either one of them was caught "You went to the restricted section of the library? It's restricted for a reason!" He'd be more dissapointed than annoyed.</p><p>"Lo, come on, the creatures in the forbidden forest are interesting to learn about!" Remus defends but Logan is having none of it, sticking to getting back to the Ravenclaw dormatories.</p><p>"Lo-Lo-" He hears shuffling behind him, footsteps coming closer. "Ugh- Logan just-" </p><p>Logan feels Remus grab his wrist, spinning him around so that they're now flush against each other.</p><p>"Logan." he says, voice a soft whisper, low.</p><p>Logan can feel all sort of fight leave him, somehow, at that moment.</p><p>Remus' voice has never been the type to be so quiet, it's normally loud, loud and distracting from any at all things that may be going on around him.</p><p>But when his voice is soft, it's just as distracting. </p><p>The tightness in Logan's chest makes him freeze up</p><p>"The real reason for you being here is because you're you." he says and still, Logan can barely focus on what he's actually saying because this is new for him.</p><p>In all their years of friendship, never has he thought that Remus has the ability to speak so..gently.</p><p>"Our neighbourhood emo would be too anxious with actually following through with going here, Roman would be dead-asleep because no one can wake him up, " Remus explains, laughing a bit at that and again it's not his usual cackle, it's a chuckle. "Pat would try and get me to go to sleep with a bedtime story- which normally works so that's a big no-no.<br/>
Janny would obviously go with me but you're....different."</p><p>That's..not what Logan was expecting.</p><p>"How so?" he manages out</p><p>Remus scoffs as if the answer is obvious<br/>
"You're Logan! Logan Sharp. I think that's enough said." he states "You're the smartest guy I know and you put up with my great ideas that other's seem to dislike!"</p><p>Logan shakes his head with a chuckle, looking at Remus who almost immediately meets his gaze</p><p>"Why do I feel as though you're just saying that to keep me here longer?" he asks and Remus gasps in mock offense, hand going up from Logan's wrist and over his chest.</p><p>"Why I'd never!" he says, once again too loudly and Logan hears a creak, he regains control of his body partially and shoves Remus behind the nearest bookshelf.</p><p>He peeks out from the corner and sees a professor walking through the library. Shit.</p><p>Remus is about to make a comment, he knows he is, so before he can, Logan cups his hand over his mouth, putting his other free hand with a finger up to his own lips as if telling him to keep quiet.</p><p>The professor passes with ease, as soon as they are no longer in sight, Logan sighs, relieved.</p><p>Only to pull his hand back quickly when feeling something wet slide against his palm, he brings his hand away and waves it as if to get the liquid off of it.</p><p>One wiggle of the eyebrows from Remus is all he needs to know what that was.</p><p>"Remus why would you- eugh!" he whisper-shouts</p><p>"It's what you get for trying to shut me up!" the latter responds, grinning, probably feeling proud of himself for acomplishing that.</p><p>"There was nothing else I could do."</p><p>"Yes there was."</p><p>"And what was that?"</p><p>"This."</p><p>Remus promptly grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up and pressing his lips against his own.</p><p>Logan's initial response is to push him away, to wipe at his own lips and ask why on earth Remus would do something like that but something stops him.</p><p>Perhaps it's the tightness of Remus' grip, the light quiver in his movement almost as if he's nervous. Perhaps it's the fact that Logan hasn't been able to stop himself but to wonder what would happen if he were to let this happen, kiss Remus back. </p><p>He must have been unresponsive for too long because he feels Remus pull away, meeting his gaze with a..Logan was right- nervous one of his own.</p><p>He goes to speak, something along the lines of "I-" is all he can say but Logan has decided on his next action already.</p><p>His curiosity gets the better of him.</p><p>So he pulls Remus back in, one hand on the latter's back and the other at the nape of his neck, Remus makes a small surprised noise in the back of his throat which turns into a sigh of, dare Logan say, relief rather quickly. The feeling of Remus' mustache tickles his upper lip ever so slightly.</p><p>Remus' hands tangle in his hair, Logan presses him against the bookshelf because he's sure that if he doesn't, the other's legs will give out.</p><p>Logan has to say, he's glad that he gave in to the curiosity, though the strangest thing is happening.</p><p>His stomach feels odd, a sort of, butterfly feeling has overcome him and his chest feels tight. Not in a bad way.</p><p>Normally, he'd say the feeling of his chest being tight isn't a good thing but this doesn't feel paticularly bad.</p><p>Hah, look at him. Feeling things. </p><p>He evaluates the newfound symptoms.</p><p>Heavy chest. Fluttery feeling in his stomach. His palms almost sweaty. His face feels set ablaze but it doesn't hurt.</p><p>The realization hits him, figuratively, at full speed as they part for breath and he is really unable to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Out of all of his friends, he has to be the one to develop..feelings..for his closest friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Lo, " the voice brings him back to reality, he meets Remus' eyes, zoning back in at just the right time to hear the others cackle "Welcome back, wolverine, thought I lost ya there for a second."</p><p>Remus' brows furrow as Logan pulls his hands away</p><p>"Uh, you alright there specs?" he asks but Logan can't manage to say anything because of the weight of the feelings heavy on his shoulders.</p><p>He simply nods and Remus huffs out a laugh, ruffling his hair </p><p>"Whew, good to know, " he says and Logan can just barely focus on the words "you shoud'a seen your face a few seconds ago, it was priceless!"</p><p>Finally, Logan finds his voice "Quieten down Remus, there was a teacher walking past here just a few minutes ago." <i>You know, before we started kissing.</i> He wants to add but doesn't.</p><p>"Chill out, nerd, we're not gonna get caught, now c'mon, I've got what I want." Remus grabs his hand, then the book on one of the tables and begins leading them back down to the Ravenclaw room.</p><p>The kiss was unexpected, not unpleasant- in fact, it was rather..adequate, but unexpected.</p><p>It leaves Logan confused.</p><p>No matter thinking about it, Logan supposes, he can always ask about it later.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they get to the top of the spiral staircase, Remus not talking which is already weird, normally he'd be blabbering on about how fun sneaking into the restricted area was but nothing.</p><p>The eagle knocker is what they need to focus on currently, Logan can still form a proper thought even though it's around two o'clock in the morning so it shouldn't be that hard.</p><p>Remus reaches forward and knocks the knocker, taking a step back afterwards.</p><p>"Spell it."</p><p>Logan raises his brow. That's kind of short, even for the eagle knocker.</p><p>"Spell what?" Remus asks him and Logan hushes him with a light shake of his head.</p><p>There's a few moments of quiet as Logan thinks intensly before he's figured it out.</p><p>"i-t"</p><p>There's a small noise in the door, as if a lock being picked, then, it creaks open and Remus slaps his back as an agressive 'good job!' kind of way before stepping inside with a cackle.</p><p>"Well, that definitely was an adventure huh?"</p><p>Logan wants to complain about how loud Remus is being but he can't bring himself to do it, he's already said it enough times this evening.. or morning.</p><p>"It most certainly was..something, yes." He responds back, watching as Remus flops himself onto the sofa in the middle of the common room, holding the book with a grin</p><p>"Aw come on Lo, you can't tell me that wasn't fun."</p><p>"Almost being caught in the restricted part of the library by a professor, I think you and I have different definitions of the word fun." </p><p>"It's taken you this long to figure out? Yu-doy nerdy wolverine, of course we have a different definition of the word fun." Remus says, Logan takes a seat on the end of the sofa as he waits for what else the latter might say</p><p>"Fun for you is reading books and geeking out, I personally would like to see what a centaur would do if poked the wrong way."</p><p>Logan groans with a shake of his head, rubbing at his temples, he doesn't have a headache coming on, it's just his brain trying to comprehend the things Remus is saying to him.</p><p>He stands up and looks to the latter with a sigh.</p><p>"Remus, I'm going to go to sleep now but before I do-" Logan cuts himself off, noticing how Remus' grip on the book tightens ever so slightly. "I do believe we have something to talk about."</p><p>He doesn't often speak about his feelings but this one he wants to adress because..he's realized someway up the stairs that he has been feeling like this for quite some time which troubles him greatly.</p><p>"The kiss-"</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about Logan, I was just showing you what way you could have effectively shut me up and you did. End of story." Remus snaps and Logan just freezes for the second time this night as their gazes meet.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>He feels his stomach churn and he looks for something, anything to say but he can't, once more. He's been rendered speechless.</p><p>"Pfft, your expression is so damn priceless, nerd." he hears Remus say, some shuffling as he stands up as well.</p><p>"You know, for someone so smart, I wonder just how you are this stupid." Remus cackles</p><p>"I beg your pardon--"</p><p>Before he can finish, Remus grabs him by the collar just like a few minutes ago and presses their lips together.</p><p>This time, Logan is ready for it, not that it was expected, once again but he knows how to respond to it.</p><p>His arms loop around Remus' waist and he can feel the latter's lips pull up into a smile against his own and he can't help but match it.</p><p>Remus bites at Logan's lower lip and if asked about it later he will go the greatest depths to deny the small whine he makes.</p><p>They pull apart eventually because oxygen is a thing they need and Logan looks to Remus who's got his arms draped over his shoulders, sitting on the handrest of the sofa.</p><p>"So, I'm going to assume that this..means something?"</p><p>Remus casts him a jokingly annoyed look before a grin breaks out on his face instead</p><p>"Took you long enough! Good job though, slow-poke."</p><p>"I must admit, I am..a bit slow on the uptake."</p><p>"You can say that again-"</p><p>Logan pauses, trying to bite back a smile.</p><p>"I'm a bit slow on the uptake-"</p><p>"That was figurative, you nerd."</p><p>"I'm aware."</p><p>"Woohoo! Logie-bear's learning sayings."</p><p>Logan sighs deeply as he rubs as he shakes his head, not missing the tired smirk Remus gives him.</p><p>"You're making me regret waking up."</p><p>"No I'm not."</p><p>"...No you're not."</p><p>Let's just say that this..may not be the stupidest thing he's done in all of his six years here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>